


I'm Still Mad at You.

by Mrs_Joker27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Relaxing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Joker27/pseuds/Mrs_Joker27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Joker leave a rough party and watch Jeopardy together. Cause you can't be bad all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Mad at You.

“Look, I didn't mean to bite him but he had his hands all over me, what was I to do? Just ask him politely to stop?” Harley said as the group of beat up thugs drug their way back to the hole they crawled out of before going out that night. Penquine had opened up his new underground club, and only certain people of the crime world were allowed to be there. That excluded the Joker and his crew, as well as a few other well liked members of Gotham city. The Joker always spelled trouble and the others were not one peguine's 'cool list.' of folks.

Jonny Forst, the Jokers right hand man was walking along side Harley in the empty wet alley. His cellphone was crammed in his ear while the rest of the Jokers nutters were laughing and talking up how funny it was to send the whole club into an uproar. Jonny Forst looked at his boss, who didn't look very pleased with the whole out come. His purple cane clicking with each step as it splashed in the puddles. All of them were getting wet by the storm that poured down around them but being the loonies they were, many of them didn't even care. Noticing how his boss was walking, his shoulders hunched, and the collar of his purple coat high, Jonny knew the Joke was gonna blow and turned to shush the rest of the crew. “Hey. That's enough out of ya'll!” Jonny barked, turning back to his phone conversation. “Yes, well I know there are damages but sadly Kolby, you best suck it up or get buried.”

“Yea! Ya'll shut ya mouths back there!” Harley ordered loudly, Jonny looked to her with wide eyes as The Joker stopped mid stride and turned, Jonny knew it had been coming. Quickly The Joker was on Harley, grabbing her back the front of her corset like top and slamming her into the brick wall around them. Harley yelped as she was grabbed and had the wind knocked out of her lungs.

“DON'T EVER ASSUME YOU BOSS THEM! I BOSS THEM, AND I BOSS YOU!” The Joker roared, picking her up slightly and slamming her back into the brick. “YOU'RE THE REASON I JUST LOST OUT ON 50,000 DOLLARS!!” The Joker snapped off as Harley closed her eyes and dared not the breath.

“But....But Pudden I....” She stammered and he growled.

“You...You what?!!? SO THE OLD BIRD MADE SOME PASSES AT YOU!! SAVE THE DRAMA FOR LATER YOU ATTENTION WHORE! You know I'd fucking take care of shit like that, Fuck!!” He reared back with his right hand to hit her right in that plump little mouth, but as he drew his arm back he stopped and his eyes got wide. “.......ow........” He muttered lightly and let Harley go. Slowly lowering his arm like it was in the worst pain just to move it, but he bit back saying anymore. “Lets just go. Watch your fucking mouth.” He growled.

“Jonny, my cane.” He ordered with all the pride he always did and Jonny handed him the golden handled cane. Without another word, the Joker headed back down the alley. Harley looked at Jonny as they exchanged confused looks. All of the gang had been in a rather rough tumbled with everyone at the club that night. Harley had started a rather big bar fight, that included her Pudden getting lifted and football tackled into the hard wall by Killer Croc....who was also mad that the Joker was playing him straight out of all his cash, as well as everyone else at the table. He wasn't known as the Ace just for card jokes.

Heading back into their hide out, the gaggle of goons headed to their area of the hide out, while Jonny stayed back to close up some business deals before going home himself, being one of the only members of Jokers gang that held a normal life and wasn't a murderous Arkham escapee. Joker didn't speak to anyone as he took the steps to his and Harley's living area. Holding onto the railing as he went up the metal spiral steps. He didn't say anything about it, but his back was on fire, it seems that being slammed into a wall by a truck of a man without the proper padding on was rather painful. Sure the Joker was used the beatings of Batman, but The Batman didn't try to cram him into a pin sized hole in a brick wall.

Harley quickly followed him up the steps, twisting on the black skirt she was wearing between her fingers. “Pudden, you're not mad at me are you?....” She said sheepishly as she followed him.

“Yes. I'm mad at you.” He growled out, Harley noticed he was still walking slightly strange and was holding the railing with a tight grip. “You alright Mista J?”

“Yes! I'm fine! What's with all the questions woman?! Shit. Get outta my face!” The Joker snapped at her once more, but didnt reach out to physically snatch her. But Harley didnt believe a word out of his mouth as she walked close to him, He didn't scare her like he scared others, he never had.

Reaching their bed room high within the abandoned factory, it was quite a lovely place. Large windows looked out over the dark skyline of Gotham City, while a king sized bed made of the center of the room with a bear skin rug. There were tables and chairs in an eating type area with a small fridge and kitchen area. It was all ran off a generator as the rest of the empty building didn't have power. But Harley couldn't think of living any other way. The Joker had money, fast cars, nice clothing, but this was their hide away spot. He had apartments all over, and hotel rooms, but he rarely stayed in them without going in cover. Most people noticed a person with green hair, face tattoos and metal bounding on their teeth. When the Joker wanted to stand out....he stood out. When he didn't want to stand out....you wouldn't be able to find him.

Harley walked to the rather large TV that was sitting on a dresser across from the bed and turned it on. It was late night, and the TV only got cable channels as they were stealing it from the crack heads that lived in the shitty apartment across the way. The only channel Harley could get on was Channel 6, and Jeopardy was on even if it was slightly fuzzy. With a content smile, Harley loved this show. It reminded her of when she was little and her mother would wait up at night for calls from her dad, the whole house would be dark besides the TV playing Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy. Just like then, the TV was the only light in the room.

Content with the channel Harley smiled and started to take off her wet clothing. Stripping all the way down quickly and kicking her clothing to the other side of the room. Grabbing her sleeping shorts off the floor and her over sized Looney Tunes shirt she put them on. With a sigh she took down her pig tails and let her thick blonde hair hang down her back. “Pudden would you like something to drink?” She asked as she made her way to the kitchen and opening the small fridge.

“Yea.....So Dr.-” The Joker started to say as he was taking off his coat and the action caused him to seize in pain. “sshhhiiitt....fuck...” He growled and Harley turned in concern at the sound and quickly came to his side, taking his arm in her hand.

“Mista J....You're hurt....Here. Let me help you.” Her voice was loving and soft which only made Joker snarl.

“No. Fuck off! I'm fine.” He went to wave her away and winched, which only made Harley make a face.

“Oh yea, you're a big tough guy right now. Shut up.” She ordered him and helped him out of his coat and the rest of his clothing down to his black boxers. “Now, lay down on the bed.” Harley turned and walked to the very tiny bathroom on the other side of the kitchen area, getting out some back lotion to sooth muscles. “You better be laying down!” She called from the bathroom while gathering her supplies.

“I'm laying down woman.” The Joker grumbled from the other room. Slowly he had laid down on his stomach, and crossed his arms so his head laid on them. His green hair laying wild from the rain and he sighed, it felt better to lay down. Closing his eyes he licked his teeth. Nearly passing out before Harley slipped back into the bed, kneeling at his side. He didn't open his eyes and let her work.

Harley put the lotion on her hands and rubbed them till it was slightly warm before placing it on his back. Massaging him from his lower back and up. “Wow...Pudden you're all knotted up.” She said softly, leaning in to kiss his head which only made him huff and turn his head the other way. “....Hmm...and you call me a drama queen....” Harley muttered, but didn't stop her kneading of his back. His back, much like his front was covered in tattoos, but Harley's favorite was the trap stamp she gave him that says, 'Pudden.'. He said he didn't like being called that, but she knew it was a lie. As Harley massaged him, she started to watch the show.The voice of Alex Trebek came over the TV as the questions began to come.

“What is another word for lexicon?”-Alex Trebek

Harley made a face, “I dont know?...what the fuck even is-”

“Dictionary....” The Joker muttered from his laying position and Harley looked at him.

"Dictionary" -Alex Trebek

“Hmm...ok, Smart pants.” Harley said, but a smile came to her face, “I'll get the rest right just watch.”

“Name the largest freshwater lake in the world?”-Alex Trebek

“Super-pierior”

“You butchered that.”

“Shut up. It's right.”

“If you'd call your horrible pronunciation right, then yea.”

“Lake Superior.”-Alex Trebek

“Hah! Told you.”

“Harley shut up and rub. I didn't say you were wrong, I said you said it wrong.”

“What is the diameter of Earth?”-Alex Trebek

“What....who even knows that shit. That's some Superman shit...”

“8,000 Miles....”

“That cant be right.”

“8,000 Miles.”-Alex Trebek

“Son of a bitch!” Harley muttered and the Joker chuckled.

“Which four British cities have underground rail systems?” - Alex Trebek

“Oh Um, London and...”

“Liverpool, Glasgow, Newcastle and London.”

"Liverpool, Glasgow, Newcastle and London." -Alex Trebek

“What the hell Mista J....you're a wizard...” Harley said, her hands still working the knots out of his back and easing the huge bruise. “How the hell do you know that?"

The Joker shrugged, “I'm not all jokes.”

“Who played Neo in The Matrix?”-Alex Trebek

“Brad Pitt” The Joker answered and Harley laughed in fits of giggles.

“Noooo! Keanu Reeves Pudden!”

“No, I think its Brad Pitt.”

“Did you even watch the Matrix?!” Harley said and tossed her hands in the air.

“Nope.”

“Have you been living under a rock! Everyone's seen that movie!”

“Keanu Reeves.”-Alex Trebek

Harley giggled and pointed at the TV, “See!! I told you!"

 

“Whatever.” The Joker muttered, “I'm feeling better, stop touching me.” He grumbled and slipped away from Harley and under their covers. “I'll take that water now.” He laid on his back with his head resting on their pillows as Harley sighed and got off the bed. Putting the lotions back in the bathroom, she washed her hands. Coming back out, she got him the water and came back to the bed. Handing him the water, she got into bed too and sighed as she watched the rest of the show.

“I'm sorry I bite Penguin's finger off....you think he was mad?....” She said softly. The Joker smile and laughed slightly.

“Well, he tried to kill all of us...so....nah...” Came the Joker's answer as he closed his eyes. Harley smiled and snuggled up to him. “Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you.” the Joker barked and Harley jerked slightly, a pout coming over her face.

“Oh, ok...” She said in a defeated voice and slipped away from him, putting some distance between them. The sound of the TV show hanging in the room before The Joker growled. Reaching over he yanked her to him.

“I'm still mad at you.” He said, but held her close and Harley smiled and nuzzled her head into his arm as she clung herself to his side and closed her eyes.

“I love you Pudden.” She said sweetly and kissed his bare chest before snuggling back in and closing her eyes.

“I know.”


End file.
